Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
This music plays at the very end of almost every episode of Blue's Clues. It mainly consists of bass and clapping. The music from each episode is usually played alongside another tune from that episode. In the show's first five seasons (with a few exceptions), it played to the tune of the opening music. In season 6, it was the tune of the Goodbye Song. During the credits, Blue pops in, out doing four random actions, at the very end was seen chasing her ball before the Blue's Clues book closed. She originally appeared by herself in the first episodes of Season 1, but starting in "Steve Gets the Sniffles", Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt,, Mrs. Pepper started appearing with her as well. Starting with season 3, even more characters started appearing. From home video releases between 1998, 2001 (which featured special credits for each tape program, rather than using the TV credits for each individual episode), the credits only featured Blue, Tickety and the Spice Shakers. Season 1 # Snack Time (accordion) # What Time Is It for Blue? (piano, bass, cymbals) # Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) # Blue's Story Time (clarinet) # What Does Blue Need? (steel guitar) # Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) # Adventures in Art (cello, violin) # Blue Goes to the Beach (electric guitar) # Pretend Time (trumpet) # A Snowy Day (cello, jingle bells) # The Trying Game (whistling) # Blue Wants to Play a Game (clarinet) # The Grow Show! (banjo from Blue's Favorite Song, mandolin, fiddle) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (harmonica) # What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf and Justin Burke) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) # What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) # Magenta Comes Over (piano, steel drum) # Blue's News (xylophone) Season 2 #Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) #Blue's Senses (harmonica, electric guitar) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (synthesizer) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (jew's harp) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) #Blue's ABCs (additional bass) #Math! (vibraphone, trumpet) #Blue's Big Birthday (The So Long Song version only/Blue's Birthday Song the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental version only) #What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? (electric guitar) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet, clarinet, snare drum) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (organ) #The Lost Episode! (xylophone) #Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum, xylophone) #What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) #Nurture! (guitar, piano) #Blue Is Frustrated (metal sounds) #What Is Blue Trying to Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone, cowbell) #Mechanics! (flute) Season 3 #Hide, Seek (Lady Basset singing) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down instrumental) # Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) # Weight, Balance (oboe) # What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) # Animal Behavior! (oboe, kazoo) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass, cymbals as What Time is it for Blue?) (shortened) # Draw Along with Blue (bass) # Thankful (accordion) # Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells, trombone) # Pool Party (disco music) # Anatomy (woman singing) # Signs (guitar) # Nature (flute, harp) # Geography (trumpet) # Occupations (news music trumpet, xylophone, timpani, bell instrumental version of [[We Are Looking for Blue's Clues|We Are Looking for]/Just Figured Out Blue's Clues at beginning and end]) # Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet, electronic keyboard) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) # Blue's Big Musical Movie (same closing music used in "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!", "A Snowy Day", "Mailbox's Birthday", "What Was Blue's Dream About", "What Does Blue Want to Make?", "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?", "Blue Wants to Play a Game", "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?") (organ, cello, trombone, harp, guitar, clarinet, accordion, trumpet, tuba, snare drum) # What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet, low trombone) # Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) # Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone, cartoon sound effects) # Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin, fiddle) # Prehistoric Blue (scary music) # The Wrong Shirt (theremin) # Words (electric guitar) # Blue's Collection (steel guitar, electric guitar, accordion, electronic keyboard) # Café Blue (accordion) # Shy (oboe, bassoon, electronic keyboard) # Environments (saxophone) # Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban & Michael Rubin vocals, electronic keyboard) # Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar, piano) Season 4 #Imagine Nation (synthesizer) #Adventure (flute, clarinet, crumhorn) #The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators fairground organ, clarinet) #Superfriends (fanfare tuba, bells) #What's New, Blue? (ukulele, accordion) #Blue's New Place (piano, harmonica) #Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) #The Baby's Here! (theremin, guitar) #Making Changes (saxophone) #Bugs! (flute) #¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) #What's Inside? (chimes) #Blocks (xylophone) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone, trumpet) #Puppets (flute, bagpipes) #Rhyme Time (steel guitar) #Let's Plant (bass guitar) #Blue's Book Nook (ukulele, whistling) #Let's Boogie (clarinet, flute, bassoon) #Blue's School (clarinet, accordion, mandolin) #Something To Do Blue (piano, cello, violin) #Joe's First Day (piano) #Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) #Steve Goes to College (Steve is Going to College instrumental) Season 5 #Can You Help? (harp, violin, oboe, timpani) #Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) #The Snack Chart (electronic keyboard) #The Big Book About Us (banjo) #100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet, clarinet, snare drum (same as "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) #Playing Store (trumpet) #Patience (flute) #Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) #I'm So Happy! (piano, trombone) #The Boat Float (piccolo) #Bedtime Business (mandolin) #Shape Searchers (electric guitar, bass guitar) #Blue Goes to the Doctor (electric guitar) #Contraptions! (whistling) #A Brand New Game (ukulele) #A Surprise Guest (trumpet, trombone) #Dress Up Day (violin) #Blue's Big Band (piano, triangle, box drum, tambourine, additional clapping from The Nutcracker Suite March and Shave and a Haircut are also heard) #Up, Down, All Around! (erhu +flute) #Story Wall (clarinet, ukulele) #The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet instrumental) #Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) #Blue's Predictions (ukulele, fiddle) #Our Neighborhood Festival (fairground organ version of part of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to [[wikipedia:Fred Rogers|Fred Rogers] as well as part of 1812 Overture during the credits]) #Blue Takes You to School (organ) #Meet Polka Dots! (trombone) #The Scavenger Hunt (organ) #Let's Write! (clarinet) #Magenta's Messages (saxophone) #Body Language (mbira, flute, cymbal) #Blue's Big Car Trip (Backseat Boogie instrumental) #Look Carefully... (trombone, trumpet) #I Did That! (electronic keyboard) #Animals in Our House? (ukulele) #Morning Music (violin, guitar) #Blue's First Holiday (trombone, jingle bells, piano) Season 6 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock for Your Key instrumental) #Love Day (harp) #Blue's Wishes (organ) #Joe's Clues (trumpet, trombone) #Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) #Playdates (tuba, trombone) #The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) #Soccer Practice (electric guitar, soccer vocals, organ) #Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental) Trivia * The closing sequence music for "Snack Time" is the most popular since it was the very first. It was featured in various promos, commercials. * The closing sequence music for "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" was heard during a promo for Blue's Clues. Click here to view it. * The closing music for "Blue's Collection" features parts of the music from the opening sequence, the So Long song. * Regardless of what episode was on, the last part of the ending sequence for "Our Neighborhood Festival" played all the way up to the Nick Jr. Productions logo at the end of each Blue's Clues split screen credits on Nick Jr. from 2005-2008. * Steve and Joe are the only ones that never appear in the end credits. Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs